una rara historia
by MayraDraculHelsing
Summary: La historia de una chiquilla extraña que llega a la mansión Hellsing AlucardXIntegra SerasXPip
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primera historia espero y les guste **

* * *

Eran las 12 de la madrugada, en la mansión Hellsing se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, a pesar de que afuera llovía fuertemente, Integra se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, Alucard y Seras se aburrían en los sótanos, esa noche no había nada que hacer, de repente una luz cegadora se vio en la mansión seguida de un ruido ensordecedor, un rayo había caído muy cerca de la mansión, tal vez demasiado cerca, para ser precisos callo fuera de las rejas de la mansión.

A la mañana siguiente todo circulaba normalmente, Integra despertaba y se arreglaba, Alucard y Seras volvían a la cama, pero algo raro estaba pasando, Integra le pidió a Walter que fuera por unos papeles a alguna parte de Inglaterra, cuando este salió algo extraño en la reja, no estaba quemado por el rayo, era algo aun más raro, una niña de aspecto pequeño, parecía de uno años, esta usaba un traje idéntico al de Alucard, su cabello era negro azabache y su piel era color canela, ella dormía sobre la acera, de alguna manera parecía un ángel en vez de un demonio como Alucard, Walter estaba impactado ¿Qué hacia una niña ahí? De inmediato la despertó "¿Quién eres pequeña?"Pregunto Walter, la chiquilla se veía desubicada, esta tenia ojos negros, miro a su alrededor y dijo: "no lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es… a usted despertándome, ¿en dónde estoy señor?" Walter quedo aun mas sorprendido, al parecer sufría una grave pérdida de memoria, entonces el decidió responderle: "estas en Inglaterra, enfrente a la mansión Hellsing, ¿Podrías esperar un poco aquí?" la chiquilla respondió que sí, después de unos minutos llego Walter y la hizo pasar a una sala de la casa, en un sillón estaba Integra encendiendo uno de sus finos cigarrillos, "buenos días" se oyó decir a la chiquilla, "buenos días" respondió Integra, "toma asiento por favor" una vez que se sentó la niña Integra prosiguió, "entonces ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada?" … la niña analizo un poco sus pensamientos y después respondió "no señorita no recuerdo nada, hasta esta mañana que aquel señor me despertó de mi sueño" "ya veo… él te llevara a un hospital para que te revisen más tarde, ya que en este lo momento lo mande por unos papeles, mientras puedes ver aquí la televisión" dijo Integra, después vio a la chiquilla, ahora con ojos azules y con cara de no saber de que hablaba, entonces Integra encendió el televisor y le explico cómo cambiar de canal, después de lo cual la dejo sola en la sala.

* * *

Esto es todo por ahora, mis historias van para largo así que esperen lo demás con paciencia


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Esta es la segunda parte de mi primer capitulo, espero que les guste

* * *

La chiquilla cambiaba y cambiaba de canal hasta que le llamo la atención una caricatura, ella tenía a lo mucho 8 años.

Poco tiempo paso para que un hombre con un parche en el ojo y una trenza color castaño apareciera en la sala, aparentaba buscar algo o alguien

-"Alucard, ¿Has visto a Sir Integra?"- pregunto el hombre

La niña seguía viendo el televisor

-"Alucard, ¿Has visto a Sir Integra?"- pregunto de nuevo Pip volteando a verla

-"¿M-me estás hablando a mi?"- pregunto la niña nerviosa

-"Lo siento pensé que eras otra persona que se viste igual, ¿Conoces a Sir Integra?"- Pregunto Pip

-"¿Es acaso la señorita de cabello largo y rubio, con ojos azules y piel canela?"- pregunto la pequeña

-"Si"- respondió Pip -"¿viste a donde se fue?"

-"Claro, se fue por allá"- dijo la niña señalando el lugar por el que se había ido -"Pero ya tiene rato"- seguía hablando mientras veía sus caricaturas

-"Gracias"- respondió Pip mientras salía de la habitación "¿Quién será?" se preguntaba mientras recorría los pasillos y se topaba con Integra

-"Sir Integra, buenos días, le traje estos papeles que me encargo Walter" Decía mientras entregaba los papeles -"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

-"si dime"- Respondió Integra

-"¿Quién es la chiquilla de ojos negros?"- pregunto Pip

-"¿Ojos negros?"- integra estaba confundida

-"Si la que está en la sala viendo las caricaturas con un traje muy parecido al de Alucad"- aclaro Pip observando la confusión de Integra

-"Pero si esa niña tenía ojos azules"- afirmaba Integra

-"no, yo vi claramente que tenia ojos color negro"- Decía siguiendo a Integra hasta la sala.

Cuando llegaron la televisión estaba apagada y la niña ya no estaba, por la ventana se veía un carro salir de la mansión.

"Seguramente Walter ya la lleva al hospital y de ahí a un orfanato en caso de ser necesario, cuando regrese le preguntaremos de qué color son sus ojos y saldremos de dudas"- Decía Integra mientras regresaba a su oficina y Pip se encaminaba a los campos de entrenamiento

Unas horas después Walter llamaba para avisar que la niña ya estaba en un orfanato, además de que no había registro aparente de ella.

-"Bien Walter, permíteme hacerte una pregunta, ¿De qué color son los ojos de la niña?"- Cuestionaba Integra desde su oficina

-"Mmm… cuando la desperté sus ojos eran negros, pero déjeme verificar"- la voz de Walter se ausento unos minutos y después regreso diciendo –"No me lo va a creer, yo estaba seguro de que eran negros"- Integra se sentía feliz, había ganado, los ojos de la chica eran azules, o eso pensaba, Walter proseguía -"pero hace un momento, mientras jugaba con los niños, sus ojos eran cafés"-

-"¿Enserio? Debemos de estar alucinando, bueno ya no importa, regresa que hay muchas cosas por hacer el día de hoy" Integra estaba exaltada por la noticia, pero no lo hacía notar.

Efectivamente, ese día tenía muchas cosas por hacer, así que decidió olvidar el tema, ella no podía retrasar el trabajo por una simple niña

* * *

Y así termina la segunda parte del primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado


	3. Chapter 2

**Bueno, hoy me siento emocionada, hare un aviso:**

**Primero, sí, soy nueva, he escrito varias historias para la secundaria, pero ninguna que tenga que estar basada en un solo tema, así que tendré que avisarles, me descarrilo fácilmente de lo principal así que pido disculpas.**

**Segundo, espero que este capítulo sea suficiente para explicar el cambio de color de ojos y de donde proviene la niña, yo también espero que no sea una Mary Sue, pero no lo sabré hasta terminar**

******Tercera, no sé nada de géneros, solo escribo lo mío, si hay un emparejamiento amoroso**

******Cuarta, no tengo faltas mayores por el uso de Microsoft Word no me echen flores por favor **

******Quinta, no me molesta ningún comentario… mientras no tenga groserías ¬¬ eso me enfada.**

**Todo esto está basado en el comentario de "****LechugaLoca" y por los demás que me escribieron "Gracias" si no hubiesen comentado no me habría animado a seguir escribiendo**

* * *

Pasaron meses y el tema de la niña ya se había olvidado, ella estaba en el orfanato con ropa normal y el traje estaba guardado como para una ocasión especial, mientras en la mansión hellsing Alucard y Seras se preparaban para una misión en las afueras de la ciudad, Integra seguía organizando unos papeles, todo iba normal.

(En alguna de las quien sabe cuántas dimensiones, el día que apareció aquella niña en la mansión hellsing)

"¡Raciel! ¡Raciel despierta!" –decía una señora muy parecida a integra.

"¿Qué pasa Sandra?" –Pregunto un hombre adormilado sumamente parecido a Alucard

"Alejandra, no está Alejandra ya la busque por toda la mansión y no está" – Sandra estaba muy alterara al no encontrar a su hija

"¿Qu-Que?" Raciel estaba asustado, ella solía aparecer en distintos lugares de la mansión mientras dormía, algo un poco raro, pero a lo cual sus padres ya estaban acostumbrados, esta vez no estaba en ningún lugar cercano

"Si, no la encuentro ¿Estará muy lejos? ¿Y si se asusta al despertar? Apenas tiene 8 años" –decía mientras sollozaba

"Iré a buscarla solo, tu busca que te ayuden esos tortolos de Andrés y Karla" –Salió muy apresurado Raciel

Era una dimensión muy rara, a las personas comunes les cambiaban los ojos de color, azul si sus sentimientos eran buenos, negros en un estado neutro y rojos si sus sentimientos eran malos, en los vampiros en caso de que por alguna razón sus intenciones fueran buenas sus ojos eran verdes, en un estado normal eran cafés y cuando sus sentimientos eran malos (Cosa que era casi todo el tiempo) sus ojos eran rojo brillante, cosa por la cual era muy fácil detectar a un vampiro y protegerse o llamar a la familia Dracul, la cual, en esta dimensión era la encargada del exterminio de los vampiros, Raciel era de la familia Dracul, Sandra era de la familia Van Hellsing que en este caso la primera vampiresa, Andrés es el equivalente a Seras, solo que las circunstancias por las cuales fue convertido fueron diferentes, era como el niñero de Alejandra y un día lo asaltaron, lo dejaron casi muerto, lo descubrieron y como único remedio encontraron convertirlo, Karla era el equivalente a Pip ella llego como mercenaria, al principio no la querían por ser mujer, pero después se turno una buena soldada.

En esta dimensión Sandra estuvo enamorada de Raciel desde que la despertó y no hasta sus 19 años de Raciel se hicieron pareja, el se convirtió a los 20 años y a los 21 tuvieron a su niña, ya tenía 29 años de edad, generalmente tenían ojos cafés y desde que llego Alejandra Sandra sentía un instinto maternal y ya no mataba como diversión, ahora el que se encargaba de ello era Raciel.

(Época actual en esta dimensión que ahora llamaremos "Dimensión Dracul")

"Raciel… calma ya la encontraremos…" –Decía Sandra empezando a sollozar –"Debe de estar bien… ya lo veras… la encontraremos"

Raciel no ponía atención, veía por la ventana, era de noche, las estrellas estaban muy calmadas, trato de articular palabras pero nada salía de su boca, un quejido salió de él, no podía contenerse más, empezó a llorar, Sandra lo abraso, no le gustaba verlo en ese estado.

(Recuerdo de la noche antes de que Alejandra desapareciera)

"Ya ve a dormir ponte tu pijama vamos" –Decía feliz una Sandra distinta, una con un brillo humano en sus ojos

"No mami, hoy dormiré con la ropa que se parece a la tuya" –Estaba muy alegre Alejandra

"Está bien, puedes dormir hoy con ella, pero mañana tendrás que cambiarte, ¿Entiendes?" –esa noche estaba rebosante de alegría Sandra

"Hasta mañana mami" –Decía Alejandra casi dormida

"Hasta mañana mi amor" –Respondió Sandra dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, después salió y entre cerró la puerta para que pudiera pasar un pequeño hilo de luz

(Fin del recuerdo)

"Quisiera" – Raciel hablaba tembloroso y entrecortado –"Quisiera haberla arropado aquella noche contigo"

"Pero no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar" – Sandra trataba de consolar a Raciel

"Lo sé… hija… estés, en donde estés espero que estés bien" –Raciel miraba al cielo esperanzado

* * *

**Espero que les guste, perdonen mi ignorancia, no se el nombre de cada cosa aquí ¿Me podría indicar alguien como se llaman esos como comentarios?  
¡Gracias! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Les dije que mis historias daban a una locura, aquí empieza la locura, aunque les diré en mi boceto de la escuela al final Alucard abrazaba a la ahora Karol.**

**Otra cosa, planeo una cosa aun mas extraña, tal ves hoy mismo publique el cuarto capitulo, (ya que el 1 y el 2 eran el 1, el 3 era el dos y el 4 es el 3, ya entienden mis cosas raras) **

* * *

(Mientras tanto en la otra dimensión que ahora llamaremos "dimensión Hellsing")

"¿Y así te haces llamar vampiro? –pregunto Alucard burlonamente mientras "buscaba" a su objetivo

"¡Monstruo!" –Grito su objetivo aterrado –"Si no fueras un monstruo no me escondería"

La sonrisa de Alucard desapareció y apareció donde estaba su objetivo, lo miraba con un desprecio infinito estaba en un orfanato, esta vez buscaba algún sobreviviente, Alucard destrozo a su objetivo asiéndolo sufrir lo más posible.

Mientras tanto Seras revisaba cuarto tras cuarto, cuerpos destrozados, bebes, niños y adolescentes además de uno que otro adulto, parecía que nadie había sobrevivido, eso hasta abrir la ultima puerta, una habitación totalmente limpia, sin sangre, sin destrozos, era como si nadie hubiera entrado a ella nunca, ya que estaba bien ordenada y limpia, Seras inspecciono, oía una pequeña respiración saliendo del armario

'Chica policía, ¿Has encontrado a alguien?' –Hablaba Alucard telepáticamente esperando un "no" como respuesta

"Si maestro, pero parece no querer salir de su escondite" Dijo poniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación

Una niña salía aterrada del armario, era la niña que había aparecido aquella mañana en la mansión hellsing, una niebla negra se estaba formando en el armario, la niña trataba de salir, pero Seras obstruía el paso

¡AYUDA! – Se oyó gritar a la niña

¿He? – La niña tenía cara de extrañada, luego se sentó en la cama y dijo "Creo que pedí ayuda en vano, seguro y ustedes son la ayuda" luego miro fijamente a Alucard y dijo "Cierto, nuestros trajes son iguales… ¿Tu me conoces? ¿Cuál es mi nombre? Aquí me pusieron Karol, pero en realidad no se mi verdadero nombre… ¿Me conoces? ¿O eres la persona con la que me confundieron en la mansión hellsing? Si mal no recuerdo ese señor dijo… Alucard, Tu nombre es Alucard ¿cierto?

Alucard y Seras estaban muy desconcertados, ellos no recordaban haber visto a Karol en la mansión alguna vez

"Tú conoces a esas personas que me encontraron, por lo tanto, creo que al igual que ellos no me conoces, que lastima" – Karol hablaba con un aire de madures – Bueno, me voy, tengo que conseguir un lugar en donde pasar el resto de la noche, con permiso.

Alucard se sentía raro cerca de ella y estaba a punto de cometer una tontería, era como si su corazón volviera a latir, como si volviera a sentir, como si se curara del vampirismo

¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a la mansión Hellsing? además ya la conoces – Alucard estaba siendo amable.

El efecto que sentía Seras era distinto, se sentía con odio a la humanidad, con ganas de matar y destripar, con ganas de descuartizar gente, esa niña tenía algo raro, algo que hacia cambiar a las personas

* * *

**Gracias a Princess15eevee por sus opiniones, me dio fuerzas para publicar este capítulo **


	5. Chapter 4

******Les advierto, este capítulo está un poquito más raro, esto me pasa por escribir dos en un día en fin, espero que lo disfruten**  


******Por cierto, olviden lo que escribí en el tercer capítulo de "Espero que este capitulo explique lo del cambio de color de ojos y de donde proviene" ya que soy muy impredecible y se me olvido esta parte de la historia, lo lamento y espero no se molesten, todavía no organizo bien mi mente...**

* * *

Hubo una discusión entre Integra y Alucard antes de que Karol entrara a la mansión

"¿Pero porque?"– Alucard veía a Integra

"No aceptare una mascota mas por parte tuya" – miraba enojada Integra a Alucard

"¿Mascota? Ella no es una mascota, es una niña pequeña que necesita un lugar en donde quedarse" –Decía Alucard preocupado por la pequeña

"¿Desde cuándo que te preocupes por alguien? Y aun más, alguien a quien acabas de conocer y no tienes ningún lazo con él o ella" –Veía a Alucard

"Es… cierto, yo no soy así, ¿Qué paso? – agarro su cabeza como si le doliera – no importa, deja que se quede, aunque sea una noche, una noche

"Está bien, pero solo una noche ¿Entendiste?" –Miraba sumamente molesta Integra a Alucard

"Si, muchas gracias" –Alucard desapareció.

"Ya lo arregle todo, puedes entrar, solo que tendrás que dormir en uno de los cuartos de los sótanos" –Alucard se notaba preocupada

"Si, por eso no te preocupes, yo puedo dormir donde sea… creo… no recuerdo mucho… en fin yo te sigo, guíame" –decía Karol con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Seras se estaba poniendo celosa, pero no le importaba.

Al llegar a los sótanos Seras tomo rápidamente su sangre mientras Alucard le enseñaba una habitación a Karol, después se dirigió a su silla y al ver la sangre que le esperaba la rechazo de inmediato, los papeles habían sido cambiados, Alucard era como Seras y esta a su vez como Alucard, una gran confusión, Alucard paseo por los pasillos hasta el amanecer, en toda la noche no molesto a su ama, cosa rara, cuando regreso a su silla la niña estaba completamente dormida en ella, el no le tomo importancia y fue a su ataúd.

Al despertar Karol salió de la mansión, llovía mucho y caían rayos por todas partes, justo cuando llego a la reja de la mansión… Zaz un rayo le cayó, no, no la había matado, le hiso recordar todo, eso era, ella tenía 8 años, era la niña rara ya que era la única a la que le cambiaban los ojos de color, su madre se llamaba… eso es, su madre se llamaba Amanda y su padre Sergio, ella tenía por nombre Samanta, entonces, ¿Qué hacia ahí? ella vivía en Estados Unidos, no entendía como llego ahí, solo se recordaba a sí misma en halloween tomándose una foto con su familia, su padre vestido de espantapájaros, su madre de bruja y ella así, con aquel traje rojo que le recordaba a Alucard, su personaje favorito de manga y anime, cosa que no le había dicho a sus padres ya que ellos eran muy susceptibles con ese tipo de cosas, volteo a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, dio media vuelta y exclamo "¡No… puede… ser…! ¡Estoy frente a la mansión Hellsing!" –estaba boquiabierta, no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿No estaba soñando? ¿Era verdad que estaba ahí? Por supuesto que si estaba ahí, no lo estaba soñando, pero… entonces… ¿qué había pasado con Alejandra? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Cuántas dimensiones más estaban en este revoltijo?

* * *

**Otra cosa, el cambio de dimensiones existe desde que las dos chiquillas nacieron, si no les gusta el capítulo lo puedo borrar, gracias por su atención **


	6. Chapter 5

**Esto es lo que pasa en la dimensión de Samanta, a por cierto, ¡Feliz día del maestro!... si es que hay alguno ¿?**

* * *

(En la dimensión de Samanta el día de la aparición de esta en la mansión Hellsing)

"Hija, ¿Por qué te dormiste con el disfraz?" –Preguntaba una señora de cabello negro, piel canela y ojos cafés

"¿Eh?… ¿Quién es usted?" –Decía una pequeña muy parecida a Samanta, pero a diferencia de esta los ojos de ella no cambiaban, estaban en un constante azul

"mmm… ¿Cómo que quien soy?" –Miraba la madre desconcertada a la pequeña –"Soy tu madre"

"No es cierto, mi mami es Rubia, con ojos azules y un tono igual al de su piel, usted no es mi mami" –La niña veía molesta a la señora

"¿Estás bien Samanta?" –pregunto la señora sintiendo la frente de la pequeña

"¿Samanta? Yo no soy Samanta, soy Alejandra, mi mami se llama Sandra y mi papi Raciel"–Decía la pequeña un poco alterada

El padre de la niña era un tanto diferente, este tenía cabello rubio, piel casi incolora y ojos azules

En aquella familia no lo percibía Samanta, pero sus padres ya estaban muy distantes, a punto de divorciarse, no, ninguno engañaba al otro, pero tenían problemas, su llama se estaba extinguiendo, el padre se iba a emborrachar una vez por semana, dejando preocupada y muy molesta a la madre, pero este siempre llegaba a tiempo para que su pequeña no se diera cuenta, mientras la madre ya no le ponía tanta atención al esposo, se iba de vez en cuando con sus amigas un rato, esto ponía celoso al esposo aunque ella no hacía nada malo, la familia se caía en pedazos y el único pilar que la sostenía había desaparecido esa noche, Samanta no estaba, cosa de la cual no se dieron cuenta al momento ya que la niña era muy parecida, pero cuando decidieron llevarla al doctor se dieron cuenta de algo… a la niña no le habían cambiado los ojos de color ni una sola vez, el primero en darse cuenta fue el padre, después llamo a su esposa al cuarto y se encerraron, mientras la niña veía la televisión

"¿¡Cómo pudiste perder a mi pequeña!?" –El hombre estaba sumamente enojado

"¿Yo perderla? ¿Cómo crees que eso hubiera sido posible?" –La señora no estaba de un humor más amigable que el de su esposo

"La has de haber cambiado con otra niña en la calle" –volteaba a la ventana el padre –"ahora tenemos que buscar a la madre de esta niña y buscar a la nuestra por tu culpa"

"¿Mi culpa? Tú la llevabas de la mano esa noche, en todo caso ¡es tu culpa!–La madre seguía viendo al hombre de espaldas

Los dos discutían fuertemente, esto preocupo a Alejandra a pesar de que no eran sus padres, decidió entrar a la habitación

"¿Por que discuten?... ¿es porque yo estoy aquí y su hija no?... si ustedes se sienten mal yo me siento pésima, no sé en donde están mis padres y aparte tengo que estar aquí oyendo a dos adultos discutir por mi culpa" –Hablo Alejandra, después de lo cual la habitación quedo sumida en un profundo silencio, aquella niña tenía razón.

* * *

**Gracias a Andersonforever y a Princess15eevee por apoyarme, me siento muy feliz recibiendo sus comentarios **


	7. Chapter 6

**He aquí el sexto capítulo :D espero que les guste, seguimos en la dimensión normal, que, pues no diré que es esta, pero es una muy parecida **

* * *

"Realmente tienes razón, estas en lo correcto, discutimos por nuestra hija y no ponemos atención en que además estamos dañando a otra persona, hablo por los dos cuando digo que lo sentimos" –Hablo Sergio, el padre de Samanta

"No, no dices la verdad, en este preciso momento me doy cuenta que no están realmente molestos por la desaparición de su hija, al parecer es un enojo que no han podido descargar desde hace tiempo, y ahora que encontraron excusa la aprovechan al máximo, una oportunidad que nadie se arriesgaría a perder, algo para demostrar que son, según su perspectiva, mejores, pero para mí no es mejor el que gana una discusión, sino que aquel que sabe cuando guardar silencio y escuchar, mantener su cabeza fría y hablar sin interés alguno que no sea descubrir la verdad, porque para eso son las discusiones en sí, son para descubrir la verdad y llegar a un buen acuerdo, un acuerdo que no se rompa y pueda durar lo suficiente para que la discusión no vuelva a encenderse nunca, hablen, que es lo que les molesta realmente, yo estaré escuchando y podre aportar ideas para que el problema se solucione" –la pequeña Alejandra demostraba ser una gran portadora de la palabra, podía hablar y convencer a cualquiera, aunque esta vez tardaría un poco más de lo normal.

"Esto es ridículo, lo que esta niña dice no tiene coherencia alguna" – Amanda estaba todavía molesta, pretendía salir de la habitación

"Esta niña tiene razón ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te pasa? Últimamente has estado muy distante" – Dijo Sergio tomando a Amanda del brazo, pero esta salió de todas formas conteniendo el sollozo –"¿Qué voy a hacer?, ella no quiere hablar conmigo" –Sergio veía a los ojos de la pequeña, el siempre percibía en la mirada de su pequeña Samanta una mirada vacía y fría, esto lo atribuía a que los ojos estaban cambiando continuamente de color, cuando fue creciendo Samanta, se dio cuenta que la mirada de todos los niños era así, no le daban a sentir que era el padre de la pequeña, pero, cuando vio los ojos de la pequeña Alejandra, sintió algo, sintió tibieza, se sentía como si su mirada diera un aire de amor, ella era algo que Samanta no.

"No lo sé, nunca me había tocado ver que después de que yo hablara alguien se fuera, mis padres decían que tengo poder en la palabra" –Alejandra veía hacia la puerta

"Oye, ¿y cómo es que te llamas?" –Pregunto Sergio asiendo que la pequeña lo mirara a los ojos, algo en ella encendió, algo que no había sentido con mamá o papá, a pesar de que ella los quería mucho, con aquel hombre se sentía protegida, como una pequeña escondiéndose detrás de su padre y sintiendo que este lo podía todo

"Emmm" –Se quedo viendo los ojos del hombre un momento, eran del mismo azul que los suyos, entonces contesto –"Mi nombre es Alejandra, ¿Usted como se llama?"

"Mi nombre es Sergio, mi esposa se llama Amanda y mi pequeña desaparecida se llama Samanta" –Sergio se sentía triste por la pérdida de su hija, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, está provocada por aquella niña de nombre Alejandra –"y tus papás… ¿Cómo se llaman ellos?"

"Mi mam… mi madre se llama Samanta" –Por alguna razón se le hizo raro querer decir mami –"y mi padre se llama Raciel"

"a que bien, oye, ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que ya es la hora de comer" –Sergio estaba preocupado por la pequeña

"Sí, tengo un poco de hambre, pero… ¿No será una molestia para usted? Tiene que hablar con su esposa" –Alejandra tenía hambre, pero le preocupaba mas el bienestar de aquella familia

"No te preocupes, en cuanto se le baje el enojo hablare con ella, ahora lo importante es comer, ven acá" – Dijo cargando a la pequeña y llevándola a la cocina para comer

* * *

**Aquí acaba el capítulo, agradezco a Andersonforever y a Princess15eevee por seguir enviando reviews, los cuales me animan para seguir escribiendo **


	8. Chapter 7

**He aquí mi séptimo capítulo, Espero que les guste**

* * *

Llego la noche y ya que Alejandra no tenía en donde quedarse, le dieron la cama de Samanta, le prestaron un pijama de esta y se acostó con uno de sus peluches, así era, estaban cambiando unos ojos por otros, recuerdos padres e hija, estaban cambiando unos sentimientos por otros, en conclusión cambiaban a una niña por otra.

(En la dimensión Hellsing, justo cuando Samanta recupera la memoria)

"Ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer? Esto significa que estoy en Inglaterra, ¿Cómo llegare con mi familia?" –se le había pasado ya la emoción y empezó a preocuparse, ¿Cómo llegaría a Estados Unidos? ¿Qué haría para comunicarse? ¿Y cómo diablos había llegado a Inglaterra?

Mientras estas y muchas más incógnitas aparecían en su cabeza Walter salía de la mansión

"Señorita ¿A dónde planea ir?" –Walter preguntaba mientras se dirigía a Samanta

"¡Walter! ¡Es verdaderamente Walter!" –Gritaba emocionada Samanta

"Hum… no recuerdo haberle mencionado mi nombre" –decía Walter confundió –"Señorita ¿Quiere pasar a comer algo?"

"¿A comer algo? ¿En la mansión Hellsing? ¿Enserio?" –seguía emocionada Samanta

"Señorita ¿Le pasa algo?" – Walter estaba sumamente confundido ¿Por qué tendría esa expresión la niña? Ella ya había pasado una noche en la mansión

"MMM…. No, nada, ¿Enserio puedo pasar a la mansión Hellsing?" –no podía creerlo, había llegado de la nada a la mansión Hellsing, para ella eso ya era demasiado, pero ¿Pasar a esta? Guau

"Si señorita, no creo que desee irse de la mansión sin haber desayunado"

"¿Irme? ¿Pero si acabo de llegar?" –Samanta estaba confundida

"Señorita Karol, usted llago ayer y se quedo a dormir"

"¿Dormí en la mansión Hellsing? Yo no me llamo Karol, mi nombre es Samanta"

"Entonces ya recupero la memoria, bien pase a comer y luego la llevare con Sir Integra para que usted misma le explique lo que paso"

"¿Recuperar la memoria? ¿La perdí? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuál es la fecha de hoy?"

"mmm… entonces, cuando recupero la memoria, se le olvido lo que ha pasado en estos meses"

"¿Meses? Exactamente ¿Qué fecha es?"

"hum… hoy es 2 de febrero del 2009"

"¿2009? ¿Pero…? La última fecha que recuerdo fue 31 de Octubre del 2013"

"Entonces deberé llevarla otra vez al doctor, vamos entre, para mí que ya ha de tener mucha hambre"

Se oyó un rugido de hambre por parte de la pequeña y entraron a la casa, Walter le sirvió de desayunar en la cocina y las posibles respuestas para sus incógnitas surgían

'¿Y si me volví loca por tanto dulce? No, no creo que el dulce provoque eso ¿Qué tal si sigo soñando? No, en general mis sueños los veo en tercera persona ¿Qué tal si es una muy bien jugada broma por parte de mis papás para que no coma tanto dulce? No, suena demasiado costoso ¿Y si es coma inducido por el dulce? No, tampoco creo haber comido tanto, ¿Qué será? No encuentro explicación lógica para esto… no hay respuesta de cómo llegue aquí, en caso de que haya viajado en el tiempo… no, no creo… hum… se me acabo la comida, ¿Cómo saldré de aquí?'

"Señorita, ¿ya le puedo retirar el plato?"

"¿Eh?, si, gracias, mmm… Señor, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿O cuando me vio por primera vez por aquí?" Samanta estaba angustiada

"Vera, hace algunos meses llovió así como ahora, solo que por la noche, parecía normal, un rayo cayó justo en donde usted estaba esta mañana, y de igual manera la encontré ahí, solo que dormida, yo la desperté y la lleve con Sir Integra, yo tenía que hacer un pedido, cuando regrese usted veía las caricaturas, la lleve al medicó y después a un orfanato. La noche anterior a hoy este fue atacado y Alucard la trajo para pasar la noche, en ese tiempo que estuvo en aquel orfanato le pusieron por nombre Karol"

"mmm… Karol, suena un bonito nombre, ¿A usted le gusta ese nombre?" –Se veía extraña la niña y al parecer resignada a no volver a ver a sus padres, aunque estaba conteniendo su sollozo por esta situación de el posible hecho de no volver a ver a sus padres

* * *

**Me encanta que envíen Reviews, muchas gracias :D**


	9. Chapter 8

Mi capítulo número 8, espero les guste

* * *

El querido mayordomo Walter llevo a la pequeña Samanta con Integra, esta, como siempre estaba ocupada con sus papeles

"Señorita, ¿Puedo pasar?" –Dijo Walter tocando la puerta

"Hem… si pasa" –Integra estaba ocupada con sus papeles

"la pequeña ya recupero la memoria"

"Hummm muy bien, has que pase y déjanos solas"

"Si señorita" –Dijo Walter dejando pasar a la pequeña y saliendo de la habitación

"Bu-buenos días Sir… Integra" –Decía Samanta ahogando un grito de emoción

"Hummm… buenos Días" –Dijo Integra dejando de ordenar sus papeles –"así que ya recuperaste la memoria"

"Pues… si, tomando en cuenta que lo que he vivido en estos meses se me borro de la mente" –Decía nerviosa Samanta preguntándose si era correcto dirigirse así a Sir Integra

"Entiendo, dime, ¿En dónde podemos encontrar a tu familia?" –Integra quería deshacerse lo más pronto posible de la niña, se dio cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba a su vampiro por la presencia de la pequeña

"Hummm… no lo sé, según yo vivimos en Estados Unidos, San Francisco, pero, también recuerdo que la última vez que vi a mis padres fue el 31 de octubre del 2013 y su mayordomo me informa que es el año 2009, cosa que se me hace muy raro… al igual que estar aquí en la mansión Hellsing"

"¿2013? Algo te ha de haber afectado la memoria y la noción del tiempo"

"si… claro… le entendí mucho… pup… lo siento, ji ji, se me salió, lo siento… ¿Usted sabe como regresare a casa? ¿Tiene alguna buena idea? Me muero por regresar a casa… ups… me volví a expresar mal, lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con… adultos decentemente"

"Hum… no te preocupes, entonces, no sabes exactamente de dónde vienes, quienes son tus padres, tu edad, la fecha, entonces estamos como cuando empezamos"

"No es cierto, yo vengo de Estados Unidos, mis padre son Sergio y Amanda, tengo 8 años y según Walter estamos a 2 de febrero del 2009… aunque yo no esté de acuerdo con esto último" –Decía mientras veía fijamente a los ojos de integra

"¿Por qué me ves así?"

"Me recuerda a alguien… no recuerdo a quien… pero me recuerdan a alguien" –Los ojos de Samanta cambiaron al tono azul de Integra

"Tal vez te recuerdan a los ojos que tienes ahora mismo"

"Hum… cierto, ahora que recuerdo mis ojos cambian constantemente de color, lo siento, pero es algo que no controlo"

"Ya veo, bien, buscaremos un nuevo orfanato para ti"

"¿Por qué? Yo si tengo familia ¿Por qué me llevaran a un orfanato?"

"Porque no quiero que te quedes aquí, algo en ti ablanda a ese vampiro"

"¿Ya conocí a Alucard? Ahhh!" después de esto se desmayo

* * *

Gracias por los reviews ^_^ esperen el próximo capítulo


	10. Chapter 9

**Esta me salio mas corta de lo normal, lo siento. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Entonces, cuando trataron de despertar a Samanta algo nuevo paso, despertó y ahora con ojos verdes veía a Walter e Integra mirándola.

"Al fin despertaste" –Dijo Integra viendo seriamente los ojos verdes de la pequeña

"Claro que si, Sir Integra, hoy es día de que me vaya a otro orfanato ¿Cierto?"

"¿No que ya habías recuperado la memoria Samanta?"

"¿Samanta? Yo no he recuperado la memoria, y quedamos que por ahora me llamaría Karol ¿No?" –Preguntaba Karol, al parecer había desarrollado una situación similar a la de Yumie-Yumiko

"Creo que volvimos a lo mismo Sir Integra"

"Creo que sí, ¿y si… buscamos mandarla a un orfanato católico cercano a Iscariote?"

"A mí no me parece muy buena idea"

"A mí tampoco, pero algo en ella me provoca quererla apartar de mi vista, tal vez lo mismo que provoca el cambio en Alucard y Seras"

"Am… yo sigo aquí… ¿Qué es Iscariote?"

"Algo que no es de tu interés"

Karol frunció el seño "Si me van a enviar allá creo que si me interesa"

"Tal vez sea de tu interés, pero no se te informara hasta que estés allá"

"… Qué raro" Decía la pequeña

"¿Y ahora qué?" pregunto integra

"No tengo hambre… y yo siempre tengo hambre al despertar"

"Eso es porque…" Integra reacciono, si tenía dos conciencias podría dañar una por hablarle de la otra

"Porque que"

"Porque has de haber cenado mucho anoche" completo Walter ya que este ya había tenido tal pensamiento anteriormente

Le dieron de desayunar nuevamente a la pequeña y la llevaron a dar un "paseo" para enseñarle un nuevo orfanato, otras personas contratadas para dejar a la pequeña en este

"Mira este orfanato, es espacioso, hay muchos niños, es colorido ¿Te gusta?"

"… mmm… creo que sí, además, aunque no me gustara ustedes me dejaran aquí de todas formas"

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Nadie, solo lo supongo, ya que Sir Integra me quiere lo más lejos posible de ella y el señor Alucard"

"Bueno, entonces, conoce el lugar en lo que nosotros llenamos unos papeles ¿okey?"

"… pues ya que"

La pequeña empezó a recorrer el lugar, no le parecía algo fuera de lo común, ya había estado en uno, pronto encontró a unos pequeños, sus ojos seguían verdes, después de un rápido saludo empezaron a jugar. Ella era muy abierta a conocer más niños y niñas, no sabía a qué temerle exactamente o de que cuidarse, su mente no relacionaba estas cosas mientras estaba como Karol, simplemente era una chica muy amigable.

* * *

**Si Andersonforever va a conocer a Anderson pero en el próximo capitulo.**

**Por cierto, ademas de Andersonforever, agradezco a Princess15eevee y a Romi por sus Reviews**


	11. Chapter 10

**Lo siento Andersonforever no conozco bien la personalidad de Anderson, prometo investigar mas sobre ello (Sobre todo cuando no le ponia mucha atensión, lo siento) y si me das un resumen de esta gracias, también tarde en publicar por la tarea, por la misma razón no es mi mejor capítulo. Aun así espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Karol se instalo en su nueva habitación, dio buenas noches a sus compañeros y quedo completamente dormida, o eso parecía, ella despertó exactamente a media noche, ahora con los ojos azules, se acerco a la pequeña ventana que había en la habitación-

'Creo que volví a perder la conciencia, que mal, yo quería estar más tiempo en la mansión Hellasing' pensaba la pequeña 'además, creo que seguiré perdiendo la memoria constantemente y no podre tener una vida normal otra vez'

Entonces vio una figura muy conocida a través de la ventana…

'¿Ese era…? Es muy posible estoy en la dimensión Hellsing después de todo' La pequeña ahora Samanta salió de su cuarto sigilosamente y fue hasta donde creyó estaría aquella figura

Efectivamente estaba ahí hablando con una madre

"¡AHHHHHHHHHH!" –A pesar que trataba de ahogar aquel grito se hizo lo suficientemente audible para el padre Anderson, quien salió a ver quien estaba en problemas –"Lo sien

to, estoy muy emocionada y no pude… esto no es un sueño verdad… usted está realmente aquí… dígame que es verdad y que no despertare en poco tiempo para ir a la escuela… dígame que usted es realmente el padre Alexander Anderson de la sección XIII Iscariote"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Pregunto el padre Anderson

"Si es usted… si es usted… espere…" La chiquilla se había calmado y sus ojos eran Negros "¿Usted me puede ayudar?"

"Tus ojos…"

"Si lo sé, nadie sabe porque pasa exactamente" –Interrumpió la pequeña

"Hum… ¿En qué te puedo ayudar pequeña?"

"Escuche, yo pierdo la memoria y la recupero, no se cada cuanto tiempo exactamente pero esta es la segunda vez que ocurre, en fin, yo recuerdo que el día anterior a mi pérdida de memoria fue el 31 de Octubre del 2013 y la última vez que estuve consiente me dijeron que estábamos en el año 2009, es un estanque de 4 años, recuerdo que vivía en Estados Unidos y no sé como aparecí aquí, ¿Entiende? ¿Me puede ayudar a saber qué es lo que pasa exactamente? ¿O a encontrar la forma de reincorporarme sin esta pérdida de conciencia?" –el padre Anderson quedo un poco saturado de información, aquella niña hablaba un poco rápido y daba poco tiempo para pensar

"Conozco a una persona que se parece a ti, simplemente creo que debes aprovechar el tiempo que estés consiente, además, tratare de ayudarte con el problema de tu familia, ahora regresa a la cama ¿Te parece? Es un poco noche y te vas a desvelar si no lo haces"

La pequeña fue a "Dormir" pero no pudo hasta que estaba a punto de amanecer, cuando pudo pegar ojo la pequeña Karol despertó sin saber nada de lo ocurrido y viviendo solo con lo que le habían enseñado en esos meses

* * *

**Gracias por sus Reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo **


	12. Chapter 11

**Espero que les guste, no me pude concentrar, el doctor dijo que tengo migraña de estrés, en fin, espero que les guste este capitulo**

* * *

La pequeña Karol se levanto con sus ojos cafés, se lavo y fue a desayunar, no se había topado con el padre Anderson hasta después de la escuela.

"No me dijiste tu nombre pequeña"– Dijo el padre Anderson

"Eso es porque nunca lo había visto… creo que usted es de confianza, mi nombre es Karol, me lo pusieron hace unos meses en lo que recupero la memoria"

'Entonces esto es lo que pasa cuando, según ella pierde la conciencia, despierta otra pequeña, como Yumie-Yumiko' –Pensó el padre –"a, es un lindo nombre, ¿Ya tienes amigos aquí?"

"Si, ahora mismo me dirigía a jugar con ellos"

"Muy bien, entonces corre a verlos, que te han de esperar muy ansiosos"

(Mientras tanto en la dimensión Dracul)

Los padres de Alejandra habían cambiado súbitamente, de ese pequeño sentimiento que les hacia llorar día tras día nació un odio, un odio hacia la humanidad, buscaban una guerra en la cual entretenerse, y si esta no aparecía ellos la empezarían, además estaban muy distantes entre ellos, ya no había nada que les hiciera dirigirse la palabra, era algo que no evitaban, ya que la apariencia de uno le recordaba a la pequeña

"Están bastante extraños los amos desde que desapareció Alejandra, ¿No te parece Andrés?" –Preguntaba la chica de trenza castaña

"Si, están muy separados, lo que al principio parecía unirlos mas hoy los separa" –Dijo el joven rubio

"Realmente, ¿Cómo habrá desaparecido Alejandra?, no parece que la hayan raptado, o que haya salido por su cuenta, me parece algo muy extraño todo este asunto" –hablo Karla

"Aunque… pensándolo, ¿que no es raro aquí? digo, antes no teníamos ni la más remota idea de que por lo menos un vampiro fuera bueno, ahora estamos los amos y yo, por no hablar de la pequeña quien parece haber nacido humana, además de que también es extraño el hecho de que sus ojos no cambien de color" – dijo Andrés

"Andrés te estás desviando del tema otra vez" –Miro Karla enojada a Andrés

"Lo siento, pero es un tema que no me gusta tocar, me siento culpable, yo era quien la protegía, quien la cuidaba, por ella, se podría decir que me ·salvaron la vida·" –Andrés se sentía culpable por la desaparición de la pequeña

"Si, pero, si realmente queremos ayudar, deberemos hacer una exhaustiva búsqueda"

"Pero, eso parecería como jugar a los detectives, no somos niños pequeños"

"… Entiendo… Pero piensa, ¿Se te ocurre otra idea? A mí no, piensa"

"No, definitivamente no se me ocurre otra cosa"

"Entonces, empecemos en su cuarto"

"… pero está prohibido desde que desapareció, además la puerta está sellada"

"Vamos, con el entrenamiento que llevas ya debes tener tácticas para pasar sin ser descubierto"

* * *

**Esperen el capítulo de mañana, novedad, las ideas se me acaban (Me imagino un periódico con el encabezado "A la autora de ·Una rara historia· se le acaban las ideas") Gracias por sus Reviews y aporten ideas (Aunque al final hago lo que me da la gana) sus ideas son muy importantes (Por favor, la migraña no me deja pensar con claridad)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bueno, aquí esta después de 8 días, el capítulo 12.**

**Lo siento, he tenido migraña, ansiedad y un hongo en la panza, ademas de mucha tarea, por eso no había publicado, bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

* * *

Después de un rato descubrieron como entrar ambos sin ser descubiertos, empezaron a buscar, mientras Karla buscaba en las cajas Andrés buscaba en los estantes. Era una gran habitación, a pesar de que la niña era muy pequeña tenía una cama matrimonial por si había pesadillas en la noche, tenía tres estantes completos de adornos, 5 cajas de juguetes, casi cien peluches, al parecer un cuarto pequeño, pero este para su ropa, dos grandes ventanales que daban a un hermoso jardín, un armario de zapatos, además de tres casas de muñecas y 1 hotel, 10 coches para las muñecas, 5 cajas de zapatos llenas de ropita de muñeca y una para los zapatos, tenía un baño, su tina no era demasiado grande para que no se ahogase. A pesar de esto ella no era muy presumida, en la escuela llevaba ropa común y a veces la más fea que tenía, por ello a veces le hacían burla de pobre, pero ella sabía quién era y que tenia, quien la valorara por lo que fuera se ganaría su amistad y el derecho de ir a su casa.

En el armario Andrés dejo un desorden tremendo, Karla no supo acomodar las muñecas de nuevo, era un tanto descuidada, buscaron y buscaron, pero nada encontraron, en eso, Andrés sintió un escalofrío, sentía que alguien mas estaba en aquella habitación

"¿Me pueden decir que hacen aquí? digo, si no es mucha molestia"– Dijo una voz de mujer

"Am… Cecilia… mmm… no, no hacemos nada malo… es más, Andrés y yo ya nos íbamos" –Respondió Karla empujando a Andrés hasta la puerta

Cecilia era el equivalente de Walter en esta dimensión

"No, ustedes no se van de aquí, por lo menos no los dejare salir hasta que dejen todo en orden y si llegan los señores no los defenderé, así que apúrense, estoy segura que llegaran en media hora"– Decía Cecilia mientras detenía a Karla y a Andrés

"P-Pero, nos van a…" – La cara de Andrés se puso roja, seguro que si los encontraban ahí su vida acabaría antes de lo planeado –"De inmediato, no te preocupes, aquí dejamos todo impecable, ni una mancha, ni un desorden, te lo prometo Cecilia"

"A mí no me prometan nada, solo están salvando su propia vida" – después de esto Cecilia se retiro a hacer sus quehaceres

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" –Pregunto preocupada Karla

"Pues ordenar, si no… no me lo quiero ni imaginar, empecemos" –dijo Andrés empezando a ordenar

"Uf… definitivamente es más fácil desordenar que ordenar" – dijo siguiendo a Andrés

Pasaban los minutos, se sentían intranquilos Raciel y Sandra llegarían en cualquier momento, tic-tac sonaba el reloj mientras los dos se imaginaban una cuenta regresiva en un cuadro, ellos en otro, las amos llegando en un tercer cuadro y a Cecilia haciendo sus quehaceres despreocupadamente en otro. El momento llego, el auto entraba en la propiedad, ya casi terminaban, solo faltaba buscar bajo la cama

"Karla, Karla ya llegaron, apúrate a sacar lo que hay bajo la cama" –Decía intranquilo Andrés

"Sería más fácil si me ayudaras ¿No lo crees?" –Karla reprochaba

"No, porque yo acomodo lo que tu sacas, así es más fácil" –Dijo Andrés viendo el trasero de Karla

"Como me desesperan los hombres… hay algo aquí… es muy brillante… no lo puedo sacar… ayúdame" –Dijo Karla tirando del objeto

"Está bien ayudare, una… dos… tres…" dijo mientras tiraba de los pies de Karla

"He, esta caja no la había visto antes ¿Y tu Andrés?" –Dijo con curiosidad Karla

"No, yo tampoco la había visto… ábrela, quiero saber que hay adentro" –Dijo Andrés mientras en su mente suplicaba por qué no los encontraran los amos

Karla abrió la caja, al momento una luz cegadora apareció. En el cuarto ya no había nadie, estaba completamente vacío.

* * *

**Gracias por los Reviews, y lamento haber publicado hasta hoy bye **


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13, espero que les guste, voy a tratar de subir dos capítulos diarios durante ocho días para reponer lo anterior **

* * *

Ya en la mansión, Sandra y Raciel se extrañaron de no ver, ni sentir la presencia de Karla y Andrés, así que fueron a preguntarle a Cecilia

"Sé que se sorprenderán de mi respuesta, pero ellos entraron al cuarto de la pequeña y lo desordenaron, así que yo les pedí que lo ordenaran, porque sé que a ustedes les molestaría ver el cuarto de la señorita en mal estado" –Dijo Cecilia nerviosa

"¿No los sacaste? ¿Por qué?... está bien, eso ya no importa, ya verán lo que les aguarda a eses dos… y tú no te salvas he Cecilia"– Dijo Raciel y luego se encamino al cuarto de Alejandra seguido por Sandra y Cecilia

"¿Pero qué?..." – Dijo sorprendido Raciel al entrar al cuarto, estaba intacto, o eso parecía, faltaba el cello y había una pequeña caja en el piso

"¿Qué pasa?" Las primeras palabras de Sandra dirigidas a Raciel en todo el día

"Mira, no están, sin embargo… esa caja… yo nunca la había visto… ¿Y tú?" –Dijo Raciel con cara de sobresalto

"No, yo tampoco la había visto, hum que raro, lo mejor será examinarla" –Dijo Sandra decidida

"Cierto, será mejor que la lleve a mi escritorio" –dijo Raciel tomando la caja

"¡¿Tu?! Ja, por obvias razones yo tengo más experiencia" –Dijo Sandra arrebatándole la caja

Empezaron a discutir mientras Cecilia los observaba

"… Seguro ella huyo por ti…" "… NI siquiera sabemos si de verdad huyo, de ser eso lo que paso la culpable serías tu…"

Entonces se desespero Cecilia y al fin hablo

"¡CÁLMENSE!" –Grito Cecilia, algo que dejo atónitos a Raciel y Sandra, eso era algo muy raro en Cecilia –"Ella no huyo, si huyo no es por culpa de alguno de los dos, el discutir no los ayudara en nada, imagínense, Alejandra llega de repente, y ustedes así, discutiendo, por ese pequeño motivo ella mejor huiría de verdad, mejor hagan las paces, cuando ella llegue, se alegrara de verlos felices a su regreso y no peleándose como perros y gatos"

Cecilia tenía razón, su discusión no tenia base ni fundamento, así que a pesar de todo decidieron dejar su dignidad atrás y pedir disculpas el uno al otro. Después de esto se fueron a la oficina a revisar el artefacto mientras Cecilia regresaba a sus quehaceres con la tranquilidad de no sentir el peso del castigo

(En la dimensión normal)

"Hum… ¿Dónde estamos?" –Pregunto Andrés

"No lo sé… parece América" –Dijo Karla observando el lugar

"Preguntémosle a esa señora" –Dijo Andrés– "Disculpe señora, ¿Me puede indicar en donde estamos?"

"En San Francisco señor, en Estados Unidos" – Contesto la señora un poco cortante y atravesando la calle

"¿Estados Unidos?" –Andrés estaba confundido

"¿Qué te dijo la señora Andrés?" –Pregunto Karla

"Me dijo que estamos en San Francisco" –Dijo Andrés

"¿Pero en que San Francisco? tengo entendido que hay varios" –Dijo Karla

"Estados Unidos"–Dijo Andrés viendo a los ojos a Karla

"¡ESTADOS UNIDOS!" Karla se desmayo

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, esperen el próximo **


	15. Chapter 14

Lo siento, tuve un fin de semana muy ajetreado

* * *

"despierta Karla, despierta" –Decía Andrés moviendo Karla para que esta se despertara, mientras tanto un señor pasaba por el lugar

"Disculpe, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?" – dijo el señor

"Si, por favor, puede indicarme donde hay un hospital, no sé que le ha pasado a mi novia" –Dijo un tanto preocupado Andrés, el señor sé acerco a Karla

"Es un simple desmayo, podríamos llevarla a mi casa, esta no queda lejos" –Dijo el señor haciendo señales de que Andrés la cargara de un lado y el del otro.

Rápidamente llegaron a la casa del señor, en casa la esposa pregunta si llevaba ya las cosas para la cena, a lo que el hombre respondió que no, ya que había ocurrido algo más importante, una pequeña estaba en la sala, pero antes de que la divisara Andrés la llamo la madre, recostaron a Karla en la sala y buscaron alcohol para despertarla, mientras en la cocina

"¿Qué pasa Amanda?" – Pregunto la pequeña, efectivamente, ella era Alejandra y el hombre en la sala junto a Andrés era Sergio

"Dime, ¿Qué le pasa a…? Cierto… yo no soy tu madre" – Apareció una expresión triste en su rostro

"Hum… Esto… el trajo a dos personas, no les he visto el rostro, pero… parece que la señorita esta desmayada" –Dijo la pequeña recordando a sus padres

"Está bien, pregúntale si necesita algo" –Dijo Amanda

"Si" –se alejo de la cocina y fue a la sala –"Dice Amanda que…" –dijo mientras veía a Andrés –"¡Andrés!"– grito mientras corría a los brazos de este

"Mi pequeña Alejandra" –Dijo Andrés mientras cargaba a la pequeña

"Me encontraste" –Una expresión de felicidad apareció en su rostro – ¿Y mamá? ¿Y papá? ¿En donde esta Karla y Cecilia?"

"Pues… mmm… Karla esta en ese sillón" –Dijo Andrés señalando a esta –"Papá, mamá y Cecilia están en casa… pero… nosotros no sabemos en donde estamos… por lo tanto… creo que nos quedaremos aquí un rato, si nos permitieran un cuarto, o buscaremos un hotel que podamos pagar, además de un trabajo, porque, aunque espero no nos quedemos mucho tiempo aquí, es mejor prevenir que lamentar"

(En la dimensión Hellsing)

Por la noche, despertó de nuevo Samanta ella se sentía confusa, frustrada, ¿Estaba destinada a vivir por la noche? Este pensamiento pasó por su ente y soltó una pequeña risita.

"ja ja. Como un vampiro"–Dijo en voz baja.

Después de un rato se canso, se desespero, no podía estar encerrada toda la noche ahí, decidió salir, sus ojos eran color negro, algo había cambiado, al principio sus ojos cambiaban como si nada, verde a café, azules a verdes, negros a verde, no tenían ninguna conexión con sus sentimientos, pero, cuando despertó Samanta, algo nuevo, los sentimientos se conectaron con sus ojos, los ojos de vampiro claramente aparecían en presencia de Karol, mientras que los ojos de humana aparecían con Samanta

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, y discúlpenme


	16. Chapter 15

Ja ja ja, Otro capítulo de hoy ja ja ja

* * *

Al momento de la salida de Samanta se encontró con Anderson y empezaron a platicar

"¿No deberías estar ya en la cama pequeña?"–Pregunto el padre

"Como ha dicho 'debería' pero no puedo pegar ojo… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" –dijo la pequeña Samanta

"Pues… solo durante el día, ahora que ha anochecido has despertado de nuevo, en la mañana, dijiste que tu nombre era Karol" –Dijo el Padre Anderson

"A bueno, no paso mucho tiempo, es como si hubiera dormido durante el día, por cierto ya sabía que mi otro nombre era Karol" –Al termino de esto Samanta se sintió preocupada

"¿Cómo sabías eso?" –Dijo el Padre Anderson

"Esto… mmm… me lo dijeron las personas que me encontraron, ese día me empezaron por decir 'buenos días Karol, hoy te dejaremos en tu nuevo orfanato' ¿usted cree? –Dijo tratando de ocultar quienes eran los que la encontraron

"¿Y quiénes eran?" –pregunto el Padre Anderson sin ningún enojo o esperando algo malo

"Esto… no lo sé, nunca me dijeron nombres ni apellidos" –Mintió mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojo opaco

"Tus ojos volvieron a cambiar… a… rojo… ¿Hay algún patrón en ese cambio de color? –Dijo molesto, ese color le recordaba a los vampiros… a Alucard

"No, no tienen patrón, el doctor nunca supo porque cambiaban por más que los revisaba, parece algo normal en mi" –Dijo nerviosa y luego pensó '¿Qué habré hecho dicho para que el Padre Anderson se pusiera así?'

Sus ojos nunca se habían tornado rojos, a pesar de que era "humana" nunca había mentido o hacho algo que se considerase "malo"

(En la mansión hellsing)

'No, no, no, no… no puede ser… ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… el… su olor… es muy fuerte… no, no, no, no, es muy… desde que… no… yo pensé que… hay… ¿Por qué?'– los pensamientos de Integra tenían incógnitas por doquier, daba vueltas en la oficina hasta que al fin grito –"¡Alucard!" –El vampiro apareció

"¿Me llamaba mi ama?" –Justo cuando lo vio Integra le disparo tres veces

"¡Y no lo vuelvas a hacer!" –Grito furiosa Integra

"¿Hacer qué?" –Dijo con culpa mientras se regeneraba –"Estoy seguro de no haber hecho nada malo desde hace tiempo, efectuado todas sus órdenes sin replicar, no he aparecido de repente, no me he metido en sus pensamientos sin permiso, ni he hecho cosas pervertidas"

"¡No me importa, vete, no te quiero ver!" –Grito aun peor Integra –'Extraño a ese tonto de Alucard, el nuevo es tan tonto… creo que no se aprecia lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde… no Integra… no puedes pensar así, el en un sucio vampiro chupasangre… un guapo vampiro chupasangre… rayos… cállate, cállate, cállate' "¿Por qué sigues aquí Alucard? ¡Lárgate!"

"Bien, adiós mi ama" dijo mientras salía, ya en el pasillo 'Funciona… ja ja ja ja al fin… funciona… pero, no sé cuanto más aguantar así… hay odio actuar así… pero… al final Integra… Mi condesa' –Pensaba Alucard mientras se encaminaba a los sótanos

* * *

Wiu Wiu Wui desde que llego la pequeña todo fue un plan maléfico de Alucard Wiu Wiu Wui


	17. Chapter 16

Cuando creí todo perdido, ¡PUN! un tercer capítulo salio, espero que les guste

* * *

(En la dimensión Dracul)

Ya estaba arreglado todo, Raciel y Sandra ya no estaban peleados, y una nueva esperanza surgió con la desaparición de Andrés y Karla, no porque les alegrara esto, no, sino, que era posible que esa caja, esa caja tuviera algo que ver con la desaparición de su hija y esos 2 tortolos, aunque esto desato un nuevo problema, los dos se encerraban todo el día en el nuevo "laboratorio" y no se encargaban de los grandes problemas de vampiros, ni del papeleo "El precioso papeleo" llego al momento Cecilia con él té

"¿Puedo pasar?" Pregunto esta mientras tocaba la puerta

"Pasa" dijo Raciel

"He traído el té" –Dijo y los dos la vieron con cara de "No… viniste a dejar nuestra ropa interior para que la usemos en la cabeza"

"Bien déjalo ahí" –señalo Samanta a una mesa

"Lamento la intromisión, pero… ¿Ya trataron de abrir la caja?" –Dijo Cecilia dejando la charola, Sandra y Raciel se vieron a los ojos

"¿Cómo omitimos algo tan simple?" –Dijeron al unísono, al momento abrieron la caja y una luz cegadora los atrapo

(En la dimensión normal)

"Claro que si se pueden quedar… mientras ella esté aquí" –Dijo Raciel

"Gra… usted perdió a su hija ¿Verdad?" –Dijo Andrés mientras despertaba Karla

"¡Alejandra!" –Grito Karla

"Karla" –Dijo sonriente Alejandra

"Ham… Alejandra, muéstrale el cuarto a tu amiga" –Dijo Sergio

"Si" –Dirigió una sonrisa a Sergio mientras llevaba de la mano a Karla a su cuarto

"Si… y no se… ¿Cómo lo sabe?" –Estaba intrigado Sergio

"Solo lo supuse, encontrar una niña y no reportarla" –en realidad había leído su mente

"No sé en donde esta, me duele…"

"Pero ya la reemplazó ¿Cierto?" –Interrumpió Andrés –"El problema es que ya la venimos a recoger y usted se siente mal por ello"

"Alejandra en realidad es muy buena, tiene un asombroso parecido a Samanta, mi hija, la diferencia que veo es que, Alejandra tiene un solo color de ojos y Samanta, mi pequeña, a ella le cambian constantemente, se que suena raro, pero es cierto, lo juro" –Dijo Sergio con sierto tono de tristeza

"No, no se me hace raro, mire mis ojos" –Andrés aprendió a controlar su color y empezó a cambiar a los tres colores, verde, café y rojo brillante

"Entiendo, ja ja, es raro, ¿eres el único que puede hacerlo?" –Pregunto extrañado Sergio

"No, de dónde venimos todos menos Alejandra podemos hacerlo" –Dijo Andrés

"Es realmente raro, de allá la única sin cambio de ojos es Alejandra y de acá Samanta es la única que los cambia" –Esperaba respuesta

'¿Y si el cambio de lugar ocurrió antes de que nos diéramos cuenta? ¿Y si en realidad la nuestra es esa tal Samanta y la suya es Alejandra? Aun así no podríamos separarlas de lo que creían ser su familia, que dilema, en fin tengo que responder algo, me está viendo en espera de respuesta' –Pensó Andrés "Si, es un poco raro, no se preocupe, yo mismo buscare a la pequeña Samanta"

"Muchas gracias" –Respondió el padre

"¡Ya vengan a cenar!" Grito Amanda y todos fueron al comedor

* * *

Ya ven lo que sale en mis loqueras ja ja ja ja (Hablo mas por el capítulo anterior que por este)


	18. Chapter 17

Lo siento no había tenido tiempo

* * *

(En la dimensión Dracul)

Todos en la mansión estaban muy preocupados, no había rastro de Raciel, Sandra ni Cecilia, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién estaría al mando de todo? ¿Quién se encargaría del papeleo? Pero lo más importante ¿Quién haría de comer? ¿Quién demonios haría de comer?

(En la dimensión normal)

"¿En dónde estamos?" –Pregunto Sandra

"Mmm… no lo sé" – Respondió Cecilia

"Disculpe… ¿Amble ciudadano, me podría indicar en qué sitio estamos exactamente?" –Pregunto Raciel a un señor que pasaba por la calle

"¿Cómo? ¿No sabe en donde esta? ¿Sufre de alguna enfermedad mental acaso? ¿Necesita que lo lleve a un hospital?" – Dijo el hombre malhumorado

"Solo necesito que me indique en donde estoy" –Respondió Raciel tratando de contener su enojo

"Mmm… ¿Esta seguro?" –Dijo el hombre provocando a Raciel y antes de que este estallara Samanta interrumpió

"Gracias amigo pero ya no necesitamos su ayuda" –Dijo Samanta y mientras el hombre se alejaba burlón Samanta trato de calmar a Raciel y después dijo –"No te preocupes, en este momento no importa en donde estemos, siento la presencia de Andrés y Karla por aquí, solo sígueme, y ya no te preocupes por esa bola de monigotes de por ahí"

"Está bien"– Dijo Raciel un tanto malhumorado

"Y cálmate, no querrás que tu hija te vea así ¿Verdad?" –Dijo Sandra echándole una de esas miradas de esposa a Raciel

"No, está bien" – Respondió un tanto asustado

Después de un rato de vagar se encontraron frente a una casa, tocaron la puerta y en poco tiempo un hombre abría

"¿Si?" –Pregunto el hombre

"Mmm… ¿Se encuentran aquí la señorita Karla y el joven Andrés?" –Pregunto Cecilia

"¿He? ¿Cómo los conoce? Bueno eso no importa, pasen, ahora los llamo" –Dijo Sergio

Al poco tiempo aparecieron los antes mencionados con la niña, abrazaron a los amos y la niña fue cargada por Raciel… solo habían dos personas en el lugar que estaban completamente infelices… Amanda y Sergio, ellos podían ver como una pequeña regresaba a su familia felizmente después de mucho tiempo, pero ellos, ellos no tenían a la suya.

(En la dimensión Hellsing, orfanato)

"Mmm… creo que ahora si me voy a dormir" –Dijo Samanta con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Muy bien, que sueñes con los angelitos pequeña" –A pesar de estas las palabras el padre Anderson se seguía sintiendo raro

"Si, igualmente, hasta mañana" –Después de esto fue al cuarto y se puso a pensar, y a pensar… y… que mas creen… a pensar, pues estaba aburrida, según ella no había nada de interesante en la noche, y menos siendo ella una niña de 8 años.

Antes de que el sol saliera se le prendió el foco, claro, siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos… o más bien sus ojos eran la clave, al tener ella en el momento ojos rojos le recordaba al padre Anderson a Alucard, en el momento hecho una risita y sus ojos quedaron negros al momento que los serraba

* * *

Ja ja bye


	19. Chapter 18

Dos capítulos

* * *

(En la mansión Hellsing)

Alucard no pudo resistir mas, una no le haría daño, pero si ella se enteraba, que mas daba, no lo resistía ni un segundo más… tomo su dosis de sangre, que mas daba, solo era una, no tenía nada que lo delatara, con la chica policía hipnotizada que mas daba, aparte de la sangre extrañaba su trabajo, pero, ¿cuál sería el golpe final? ¿Cómo haría para que al final Integra se entregara? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, nunca creyó que su fuerza de voluntad le permitiría llegar tan lejos, al final se fue a recostar y quedo profundamente dormido

En la mañana Integra se sentía tan confundida como en la noche anterior, a pesar de ello nada podía parar su trabajo, porque el trabajo es sagrado y blablablá blablablá, esto pasaba por su mente cuando de repente aparecía un "Alucard está muy guapo" o una risita cuando recordaba su "Sonrisa" y después era interrumpida por un "No, no, no, concéntrate" Era verdad estaba totalmente enamorada de Alucard… pero del viejo Alucard, "el nuevo es tan… hay… no es… ¿Por qué el…?" mucho de esto se cruzaba en su mente, no se pudo concentrar toda la mañana.

En la tarde, a la hora del té Walter se fijo en Integra, sabía que algo no iba bien con ella

"¿Le pasa algo señorita?" –pregunto Walter sirviendo el té

"No, nada" –Respondió Integra muy distraída

"¿Segura?" – Replico Walter

"Si, segura, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi" –Respondió cortante

"Bueno si me necesita llámeme" –Dijo Walter saliendo del lugar

Ya en la noche Integra se decidió, no aguantaba ni un segundo mas, llamo a Alucard

"¿Me llamaba?" –Dijo Alucard inocentemente

"Si, esa chiquilla se fue ya hace tiempo y tú… tú sigues igual" –Dijo integra ahogando la desesperación

"Lo sé, ella no lo provoco, fui yo, pensé que como no le agradaba a la señorita como me comportaba lo mejor era cambiar, aunque lo admito, me ha sido muy difícil" –Dijo Alucard con un aire de humildad

"Pero… ¿Y la chica policía?" –Pregunto confundida Integra

"Creo que… no lo sé, ella si es un caso extraño, tal vez ella cambio tratando de impresionarme a mi" –Respondió Alucard muy relajado, mentir no era ningún problema para él

"Alucard… ¿Solo cambiaste porque a mí no me agradaba tu forma de ser?" –Dijo Integra ahogando el llanto

"Si, lo mejor para mi ama" –Dijo Alucard pensando 'Si, ya la tengo'

"Pues…" –Integra se estaba tragando su orgullo – "¡Regresa por favor!" –Grito Integra abrazando los pies de Alucard como niña pequeña y echándose al fin a llorar –"Me vuelves más loca que cuando eras tú, por favor, te extraño ¡Te extraño!"

¿Era cierto? ¿De verdad era Integra? El vampiro quedo atónito, nunca creyó que ella aria eso en algún momento… pero había algo más que pensar 'Si, mi plan, mi plan funciono, realmente, funciono' Pensó Alucard al final

* * *

Bye Gracias por los reviews


	20. Chapter 19

Lo siento, todo este tiempo tuve preparativos para mi clausura de secundaria, básicamente estaba todo el día en la escuela, bueno en fin, he aquí el capitulo 19, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

(Dimensión normal)

Sergio y Amanda se sentían muy tristes, aquella pequeña los volvió a unir, a pesar de ello el separarse de ella era como separarse de su hija otra vez sin haberla encontrado, las risas y abrazos cesaron en la familia Dracul, estos se habían percatado de que la otra familia estaba destruida

"¿Se encuentran bien?" –Pregunto Raciel bajando a la pequeña

"Hem… si, todo bien, gracias" –Respondió Sergio con una sonrisa falsa

"Enserio, ¿Qué pasa?" –Replico Raciel

"Ellos también perdieron a su hija" –Dijo Andrés antes de que Sergio inventara otra excusa

"Mmm… eso esta grave… no se preocupe, nosotros le ayudaremos, de una u otra forma la encontraremos" –Aseguro Raciel –"Pero… tengo una duda ¿En donde encontraron la caja Andrés? Puede ser que haya una similar aquí y que de esa forma haya desaparecido la pequeña… por cierto… ¿Cómo se llama?"

"… Se llama Samanta" –Respondió la Amanda

"A… encontramos la caja bajo su cama" –Respondió Karla a la primera pregunta de Raciel, después dijo – "La encontré yo" –Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Bien, pues guíanos" –Dijo Sandra

Karla guio al grupo de adultos y a Alejandra al cuarto, pero esta vez en lugar de que buscara la caja Karla la busco Andrés, para que no estuviera de flojo, según Karla… Esta vez no se encontró nada, solo polvo.

"Bueno, después de todo este lugar no es igual a nuestro hogar" –Afirmo Karla

"Bueno… ¿Qué tal si hacemos lo que ocurrió en el cuarto de Alejandra? – Propuso Andrés

"Que hicieron en mi cuarto" –Pregunto Alejandra y todos, menos Alejandra quien no entendía se quedaron viendo a Karla y a Andrés como si hubieran hecho algo indebido, por así decirlo, en el cuarto de Alejandra

"Que, no nos vean así, solo desordenamos su cuarto buscando cosas que nos dijeran en donde estaba Alejandra, no hicimos nada malo, lo juro" –Dijo Karla

"bueno, empecemos a buscar" – Dijo Andrés para quitarse las miradas de encima y empezó a buscar

Esta recamara fue menos difícil de desordenar, ya que esta vez era más pequeño, solo había una cama individual, un pequeño armario, un tocador y un cajón para juguetes, no era el cuarto mas grande, ni el más lujoso, pero al menos Samanta tenía un cuarto propio.

"No, tampoco…" –Dijo Raciel

"Lo sé, lo sé, que extraño, bueno, hay que volver a ordenar, sino se va a enojar la pequeña cuando regrese y eso no sería muy bueno que digamos" –Dijo Karla

Ordenaron el cuarto, esta vez solo quedaba ordenar el armario, la parte de arriba, lo revisaron y había un viejo embace, parecía de un perfume o algo así, todavía tenía, lo bajaron y lo pusieron en el tocador, Karla tenia curiosidad sobre a que olía y lo abrió mientras todos estaban todavía en la habitación, otra luz cegadora apareció mientras ellos desaparecían

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capitulo


	21. Chapter 20

El capitulo 20... Gracias por los Reviews :D

* * *

(En la dimensión Hellsing orfanato)

Era de mañana y la ahora Karol se encontraba despertando con sus ojos cafés, algo ya no raro, la mayor parte del tiempo eran de ese color, a pesar de que apenas se había relacionado con la escuela y el estudio llevaba un promedio de 8.5, no era el mejor, pero ella empezó la escuela sin saber nada, era un día especial, el día del festival, en este festival los pequeños se presentaban con sus mejores galas y hacían cosas para interesar a los adultos, para que estos a su vez adoptaran a uno o dos niños. Karol se levanto y vistió, ya no su traje de gala, el que parecía de Alucard, más bien vistió con un traje que parecía al de integra, a Karol no le gustaban los vestidos, salió de la habitación y fue al comedor, todo era normal, en cuanto a eso, desayunaron y después fueron a la iglesia a dar gracias, se hizo todo normal, entonces, en el momento de la escuela se rompió la rutina, era el momento de presentarse ante las parejas, todas católicas por obvias razones, a la pequeña Karol le tocaba el numero 35, en su turno interpretaría una melodía en piano, cosa muy común, la mayoría de las niñas harían esto, y ella generalmente era de las niñas a las que no les gustaba ser lo que las demás, la gran diferencia consistía en que ella interpretaría un fragmento de "Opus Clavicembalística" que, según internet es la pieza más difícil para piano (NOTA: Solo puse en mi buscador "melodías más difíciles para piano" luego le puse en la primera pagina y… listo, fue lo que salió) los nervios la consumían, a ella no le importaba si la adoptaban o no, a ella que le importaba, lo que sabía es que además de los "Adoptadores" irían buscadores de talentos y lo que más quería ella en el mundo era conseguir una beca de música, hacerse famosa y poder ayudar a la gente necesitada. (Y bla bla bla bla)

Paso el número 1… el 2… el 3… el 15… el 16… el 17… (LOTERIA ok no XD) el 33… los nervios la consumían paso el 34 y sintió que no podía hacerlo, las manos le temblaban, la panza se le revolvía, no podía, no podía hacerlo… no, si podía, la llamaron y paso como una profesional, saludo y se sentó ante el piano, inhalo, exhalo, vio las teclas y por fin comenzó poco a poco la dificultad de la partitura se hacía más evidente la gente que no sabía de música se aburrió y unos hasta dormidos quedaron, los que medio sabían de música quedaron atónitos y los que estaban especializados en el tema le encontraban a la pequeña los errores más minúsculos, aunque estaban muy sorprendidos, el número termino y la pequeña se levanto hiso una pequeña reverencia y todos los despiertos aplaudieron y los dormidos despertaron, la pequeña salió del escenario, sus amigos la felicitaban y "sus amigas" le decían cosas como "¿No pudiste tocar algo menos aburrido? Digo, porque no creo que adopten a alguien con esos gustos"

El evento termino y todos fueron a los dormitorios mientras que los adultos interesados en adoptar y en dar becas llenaban papeleo en las oficinas, a excepción de un grupo que pese a que tenían elegida ya a la pequeña que querían llevar a casa o becar tenían un problema, esta debía elegir con quien irse.

Por la noche Samanta no tuvo más remedio que quedarse toda la noche en la cama, aburrida, solitaria, mientras veía pasar todo un movimiento revolucionario tras la ventana, todos de un lado a otro llenando papeles y otros yendo a buscar sus automóviles, la mañana estaba llegando, la tranquilidad había llegado hace ya unas horas atrás, al fin pudo descansar

* * *

**si quieren saberlo, lo hice para que no supieran nada sobre Alucard, Integra, Andres, Karla, Raciel, Sandra, Cecilia, Alejandra, Sergio y Amanda, sobretodo por Integra y Alucard... muajajajaja muy mala yo... ok no ja ja ja espero subir el otro capitulo hoy, ya ven que últimamente no escribo a menudo (Mi mamá se queda con la computadora y no me la da) **


	22. Chapter 21

el capitulo 21

* * *

(Frente a la mansión Hellsing)

Y… otra vez a la calle– Dijo Andrés con un tono burlón, todos lo miraron con cara de "Cállate" –Oki –Dijo con un volumen de voz muy bajo

Bueno… ahora lo que quisiera saber es… a donde llegamos– Dijo Amanda

Es la mansión Dracul– Dijo Cecilia

No… más bien es una muy parecida, fíjense en el escudo de armas–Dijo Raciel señalando a este

¿La mansión Dracul? –Pregunto Sergio confundido

Si, nuestra casa, nuestro hogar – Dijo Sandra

Dra… –no pudo terminar Sergio, le asustaba el hecho de que el apellido fuera del vampiro más temido de todo el mundo, generalmente no creía en esas cosas, pero después de todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses sentía un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo

Walter regresaba de un encargo cuando vio al grupo de personas hablando y a Sergio petrificado, entonces se acerco

¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?–Pregunto Bajando la Ventanilla del auto

Mira Cecilia, si fueras hombre serias idéntica a él ja ja ja ja ja –Dijo Karla sin aguantar la broma, al momento Walter y Cecilia lo vieron con ojos de "Te voy a matar si no dejas tus bromas" y está al momento palideció como nunca antes.

Si… disculpe ¿Me podría indicar a quien pertenece esta mansión?–Pregunto Raciel

Que rara pregunta, la mansión aquí es de Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing –Dijo Walter un tanto desconcertado

A… una Sir… ¿Me permitiría pasar a verla? Si se encuentra en casa. Mi nombre es Raciel Dracul… también soy un Sir… pero… se oye raro si lo digo junto así que lo digo por separado–Dijo Raciel confundido y apenado ya que nadie le llamaba "Sir" y efectivamente se oye raro Sir Raciel… en todo caso Sir Dracul y aun así deja más que desear, se oye mejor Sir Integra… Debí pensar en eso cuando le puse el nombre en fin, prosigo

¿Dracul? – Walter preparaba sus hilos, si era Dracul era pariente de Alucard y al no tener nadie aparente que lo controlara, y no sabía las intenciones de este y de las demás personas… aunque nadie puede desconfiar de la niña de 8 años, tenía que prevenir, había una gran probabilidad de que estuvieran ahí para matar a Integra

Si y mi esposa Sandra Hellsing… mmm… tiene el mismo apellido que… bueno… mmm… su… Jefa, en fin, ella es mi hija Alejandra Draul, y bueno… Cecilia Dornez mi… ama de llaves y por aquí los tortolos de Karla y Andrés y los padres de una pequeña idéntica a mi niña llamada Samanta –Dijo Raciel señalando a cada una de las personas que lo acompañaban, al momento de que menciono a Cecilia Walter bajo la guardia y cuando dijo los nombres de Karla y Andrés estos saludaron como en son de burla a lo que todos respondieron con una mirada igual a la primera, por lo cual esta vez los dos palidecieron y dijeron entre sí –Creo que hoy no están de humor para bromas

Yo he visto ese rostro antes… esperen un momento –Dijo Walter viendo a la pequeña, después los dejo afuera a todos unos momentos para ir a ver a Integra

Walter toco la puerta del despacho de Integra –Señorita ¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo abriendo la puerta despacio

* * *

Ahora si en el próximo capitulo :P ja ja ja, soy muy mala... ok no, solo busco la manera de entretenerme, gracias por los reviews :D nos seguimos leyendo


	23. Chapter 22

La pequeña Mayra estaba totalmente desconsolada, si, habían librado su computadora de los bichos que tenia, pero… ¿A qué costo? Le borraron sus imágenes y los avances que tenia de su historia, estaba totalmente desolada T.T MIS IMÁGENES… en fin, la mayoría ya las había subido a facebook prosigo con "Una rara historia" gracias a… mi perro al que le he preguntado, ¿Qué te parece la idea de que continúe la historia? Y él me respondió "Guau" por eso lo adoro… no, no es cierto, ni siquiera tengo perro… na, la verdad es que me animo "Guest" genial ¿No? Muchas gracias, prosigo con mi tristezas, que espero no afecten mi escrito.

Por cierto, no me juzguen, soy mala con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con amor

* * *

(Mansión Hellsing, al momento en que la familia Dracul y la familia normal estaban discutiendo fuera de la mansión)

Alucard alejo un poco a Integra, pero solo un poco para poder agacharse y estar a su altura (Ya que esta estaba arrodillada)

Entonces ¿En verdad quieres que vuelva a ser el mismo? –Pregunto Alucard con su sonrisa malvada

Si, por favor, vuelve a ser el mismo –Integra empezaba a recuperar la cordura, pero ya estaba tan cerca de hacer que regresara el vampiro

¿Qué harías por que yo volviera a ser el mismo? –Pregunto Alucard con su sonrisa de 'ya gane'

Lo que sea –Dijo Integra resignada, ya sabía lo que el vampiro le pediría, se hizo a la idea de tener que deshonrar a su familia por amor, se tuvo que hacer a la idea de que vagaría por la obscuridad hasta la eternidad con él

¿Enserio? Hasta… –Dijo quitando sus cabellos de su cuello

Si… –Dijo Integra cerrando los ojos

El vampiro se acerco lentamente a ella, y en el momento

Señorita ¿Puedo pasar? –Dijo Walter abriendo la puerta

Alucard se alejo rápidamente de Integra por el susto... como un niño pequeño que hace algo malo y su mamá entra a la habitación sin avisar, o lo que se imaginen, el caso es que se asusto

Ya estas adentro ¿no? –dijo Integra secando sus lagrimas

¿Qué pasa señorita? –Pregunto Walter molesto al ver al vampiro ahí, lo raro era que si él la había hecho llorar no había recibido ya sus disparos bien merecidos, según lo que él pensaba

Nada Walter, ¿Qué necesitas? –pregunto Integra más seria

Primero vio enojado a Alucard y después contesto –Hay unas personas afuera que la buscan, tenga lista algún arma, dicen que se apellidan como ustedes y al mismo tiempo tienen un aspecto muy similar, tomando en cuenta que sus trajes están… al revés –Dijo serio

¿A nosotros? –Integra estaba confundida

Si, a usted y a Alucard, también alguien que se apellida igual que yo –Dijo Walter con su tono de siempre

Diles que pasen mientras que yo me preparo –Integra se encontraba confundida

Walter salió a avisar, mientras Alucard estaba enojado porque su plan había sido frustrado en su etapa final

Me retiro… –Dijo Alucard un tanto molesto, pero después robándole un beso

… este… ¿No quieres ver a estas personas? –Dijo Integra después del beso

No, me retiro, mi condesa– dijo Alucard desapareciendo en las sombras

* * *

esperen el próximo :D


	24. Chapter 23

El segundo capitulo de hoy

* * *

Integra salió del despacho y se dirigió a la sala ya ahí la familia Dracul y la normal quedaron sorprendidos, con ojos como platos, parecía la hermana gemela de Sandra, aun así la cortesía es primero

Buenos días –Dijo al unisonó todo el grupo

Buenos días –Respondió Integra –Me pregunto ¿que necesitan?

Estamos buscando a una niña pequeña, muy parecida a Alejandra, mi hija –Dijo Raciel cargando a su hija – solo que a la pequeña le cambian los ojos de color, según entiendo por sus padres aquí presentes –Estos dieron un paso al frente –Se llama Samanta

Si la conozco –Dijo sacando uno de sus caros cigarrillos y encendiéndolo como si no hubiese pasado nada –La mande a un orfanato, pensé que no tenia familia, pero no se preocupen, eso no tiene mucho, mandare a unos empleados para que los lleven… pero les recomiendo que nada mas vallan los padres, no somos muy bienvenidos por allá los Hellsing, y menos los Dracul

A, es como de dónde venimos, el vaticano –Dijo Sandra recordando a su rival Alexa Anderson (En la dimensión de la que vienen todo esta invertido en cuanto a genero, por lo tanto, allá eran madres en vez de Padres y ya ven ja ja ja)

Entonces, hablamos de lo mismo, el orfanato esta por el vaticano y no creo que a Anderson le sea de mucho agrado nuestra presencia –Dijo Integra mientras pensaba 'Habrá otra organización Hellsing o llevan mucho tiempo espiándonos' lo más obvio para ella era lo segundo

Ja ja… –Rio un poco Sandra después de leer la mente de Integra 'Mas bien una organización Dracul' pensó –bien, entonces buscaremos un lugar donde quedarnos, muchas gracias

Si quieren pueden quedarse aquí, todavía hay habitaciones vacías –Pensando en que si se quedaba sola tendría que enfrentar la decisión que tomo frente al vampiro

¿No es mucha molestia? Usted a tener mucho trabajo –dijo Raciel preocupado por el papeleo que el ya conocía

No, ustedes pueden descansar mientras yo sigo en mi trabajo, saldran a buscar a la pequeña mañana –Dijo Integra esperando que aceptaran

Está bien –Acepto Raciel

Walter, llévalos a las habitaciones por favor, discúlpenme, pero tengo que regresar al trabajo –Dijo retirándose

Todos entraron a las habitaciones, los vampiros fueron directamente a dormir, mientras que los humanos salieron a reconocer el lugar en compañía de Walter

(En el orfanato)

Pequeña ¿Qué quieres para tu vida, que baca aceptaras, o con que familia te irás? Es tu decisión, piénsalo bien. –Dijo una de las madres ahí presente viendo un grupo de, por lo menos, 15 personas esperando ser elegidas

Yo ya me decidí, se los dije desde un principio, elijo al hombre de la beca en el Conservatorio Piotr Ilich Tchaikovsky - Moscú Rusia, ¿Por qué no entienden? –Dijo Karol

Está bien, se empezara el papeleo de inmediato, mañana te mudaras ¿De acuerdo pequeña? Mientras ve a jugar –Dijo la Madre

* * *

Bien, aquí termina este capítulo, ¿Llegara a tiempo la familia de Samanta?


End file.
